


Stef & Lena's Beautiful Family - Kings of The Summer

by vmreborn



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Brallie - Freeform, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Relationships, Gay Male Character, Jonnor - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, adamsfoster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmreborn/pseuds/vmreborn
Summary: "Being a part of a family means you can be totally yourself because you're safe to do so. Actually, it means you have to be honest because that's what family expects."Just a Fosters fanvideo on a series of happy fluffy family moments. The kids and the mamas being themselves in every day life situations. When the writers write drama-free, those are the best parts of the show that I tune in for. Not the shit we've been getting after Season 2. Song: Kings of SummerArtist: Ayokay featuring Quinn XCII





	




End file.
